Asuntos del corazón, Matsuda 2
by Irethy
Summary: Han pasado los años, ahora Sakura y Kero tienen 16 años... ¿Que será lo que pasará? SS y K ¿? consecuencia de Matsuda... así que primero lee esa historia para entender esta


ASUNTOS DEL CORAZÓN: MATSUDA 2

- ¿Me puedo quedar el osito? Porque nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

Shaorán solo sonrió y ambos se acercaron, una para coger el osito, el otro para darlo y en el momento en el que las manos se rozaron, ambos pudieron ver todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, y permanecieron así durante un rato, y habrían continuado si no hubiese sido por la antipática voz que anunció el vuelo del niño. y allí quedó Sakura... llorando... abrazando el osito y susurró un "Te quiero"

Sakura llegó a la casa, desanimada, llorando y sin decir nada a nadie subió a su habitación.

- Sakura, ¿quieres...?- Le comenzó a preguntar Kero, pero se detuvo al ver como venía ella.- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- No tengo ni idea...- Le respondió el Sr. Kinomoto.- Tal vez tenga que ver con la llamada que han hecho hace unas horas.

- Voy a ver que le ocurre.

Kero subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación de su ama y llamó a la puerta con cuidado, mas nadie le respondió. Volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte y nada.

- Sakura... Sakura ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- Déjame... quiero estar sola.

- Sakura, voy a entrar.- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Lo que encontró fue a Sakura tumbada en la cama, llorando, abrazando con fuerza un osito de peluche. El guardián se preocupó y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a su dueña e intentó averiguar que le ocurría.

- Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Vamos dímelo.

- Te... te he dicho que quería estar sola.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir?

- No.

- bien, estaré en mi habitación. Si necesitas hablar... ya sabes donde estoy.- Dijo levantándose dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡Kero!

- ¿sí?

- Yo... he creado una carta.- Dijo con timidez y dejando de llorar.

- ¿¡¡¡Que qué!!!?- Dijo sorprendido.

- Está... está en mi escritorio.- Le contestó sentándose en la cama.

Kero se acercó y vio que había una carta Sakura encima de este. La cogió y vio cual era. Su sorpresa fue notoria al descubrir su identidad de la carta. "Amor" (aunque en el anime no ponga el nombre yo le coloco este). Y miró sorprendido a la niña.

- ¿Amor? ¿Has creado a la carta Amor?- Dijo el muchacho.

- Sí.

- Sakura.... ¿Estás enamorada aún de Yukito?

- No.

- Entonces... ¿De qui...?- Paró de inmediato dándose cuenta.- ¿¡¡¡DEL MOCOSO!!!?

- Sí, me he enamorado de Shaorán.- Dijo volviendo a ponerse a llorar.

- Sakura... Amita... ¿por qué lloras? Dímelo.

- ¡¡Oh Kero!!- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.- Se ha ido... ha vuelto a casa... ha regresado a Hong Kong.

- Sakura... No te preocupes... tú verás como volverá... pero no llores ¿Sí?

Ella siguió llorando por otro rato más hasta que al final se quedó dormida. Con sumo cuidado, Kero la recostó y la dejó durmiendo, no de muy buen humor.

- **"Maldito mocoso, no si ya sabía yo que no podía traer nada bueno... ahora se ha ido y ha dejado a Sakura aquí sola..."**

- Kero, ¿Qué le pasa?

- Li ha regresado a Hong Kong. Y ella... bueno... se ha entristecido mucho porque era un buen amigo.

- Entiendo...- Dijo el Sr. Kinomoto.- ... son asuntos del corazón.

- O_O ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Lo sé ^^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Toc, toc, toc"

- Sakura... Sakura, despierta ¡Vamos!

- Hmmm

- Sakura, no me hagas entrar. Despierta.

Kero suspiró, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, ya podía hacerlo como quisiese que siempre se pasaba como cosa de diez minutos llamándola inútilmente.

- ¿Que pasa?- Le preguntó Touya.

- Lo de todos los días. Que Sakura no se levanta.

- ¿Me dejas?

- ¡Claro! ^^

- ¡MONSTRUO, TE LLAMA EL MOCOSO POR TELÉFONO!

En ese momento se escuchó un gran revuelo dentro de la habitación y dos segundos después Sakura salía totalmente despejada hacía el teléfono. Aunque fue interceptada por su hermano.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- ¡Déjame Touya! ¡No quiero hacer esperar a Shaorán!

- ¿Hacer esperar al mocoso? Si no te ha llamado.

- Pero tú...

- Si no te digo eso... tú no te levantas. ¡Anda vístete! Llegaréis tarde al instituto por tu culpa.

- ¡Me has engañado!

- Sakura, vamos a llegar tarde.- Le dijo Kero con una gotita.

- ¿Que hora es?

- Las 7:15

- ¡Oh no!

- ^^U

Mientras Kero terminaba de desayunar, Sakura iba de un lado a otro de la casa terminándose de arreglar. Una vez terminaron se dirigieron al instituto con la vieja bici de Touya, Kero iba sentado en el sillín pedaleando y Sakura detrás agarrada de su cintura.

Habían pasado cuatro años y medio desde que Shaorán se había ido a Hong Kong y ahora tanto Sakura como Kero estaban en 1º de Bachillerato, y seguían con sus viejos compañeros de primaria.

Sakura se había convertido en una joven muy atractiva, tenía una estatura media (1'65-1'67), su piel continuaba siendo pálida y tenía una figurita delgadita y frágil (en apariencia, porque después de la marcha de Shaorán había tomado clases de artes marciales y tela...) se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora le llegaba casi por la cintura. Kero... bueno, se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto, bastante alto (1'85-1'90).

- ¡¡Buenos días!!- Dijeron al entrar en la clase (muy rápido porque llegaban tarde)

- ¡¡Buenos días!!- Dijeron Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki.

- hemos llegado a tiempo. ¡Uff!- Dijo Sakura dejándose caer en su pupitre.

- Sí... ¿Y gracias a quien?- Le dijo Kero también dejándose caer.- Me has hecho pedalear a toda prisa. ¡Y todo porque no hay forma de que te levantes temprano!

- Vale, gracias. Cuando regresemos a casa te prometo que haré un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

- ¡¡Vale!!

En ese momento llegó el profesor que se dispuso a hacer un anuncio.

- Buenos días, chicos. A partir de hoy vamos a tener dos nuevos compañeros. Pasad por favor.

En ese momento entraron en la clase un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones muy profundos y brillantes y también bastante alto (1'90) y una chica de pelo negro azabache y ojos de color gris-plata preciosos, que sonrió con timidez.

Sakura abrió muchísimo los ojos (O_O) y se levantó con brusquedad, aunque al ver todas las miradas dirigidas a ella volvió a sentarse avergonzada.

- Sus nombres son Shaorán Li y Nit Lao y proceden de Hong Kong. Hay un puesto libre detrás de la señorita Kinomoto y otro detrás de la señorita Daidouji... por favor sentaos ahí.

- Sí señor.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora del descanso, entonces fue cuando todos los antiguos amigos rodearon a Shaorán y a la chica.

- ¡Li! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Dijo Yamazaki

- Es cierto, ya creímos que no te volveríamos a ver más.- Le dijo Chiharu.

- pues yo estaba segura que regresaría ¿verdad Sakura?- Saltó Tomoyo, cámara en mano gravando a su mejor amiga.

- Sí. **********^^********** Aunque... no me dijiste nada de que vendrías hoy.

- Era una sorpresa.

- ¡Una grata sorpresa!- Dijo Eriol, que también estaba ahí.- Hola Shaorán, hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¡Eriol! ¿¡Tú aquí!?

- Sí,- Dijo Sakura.- Es que Eriol es el novio de Tomoyo.

- ¿Cómo?- O_O

- ¡No te sorprendas tanto mocoso!

- ¿¡Kero!?

- El mismo.- Entonces Kero vio a la chica que lo veía todo con una sonrisa.- Oh... per.. perdona. Mi nombre es Keroberos Matsuda, pero puedes llamarme Kero.

- Yo soy Nit Lao, mucho gusto.- Dijo estrechándole la mano mientras sonreía.

- ¡Es cierto1- Dijo Shaorán con una sonrisa.- Dejad que os la presente. Ella es Nit Lao, una prima mía.

- ¿¡Prima!?

- Sí, soy su prima segunda.

Entonces cada uno comenzó a presentarse hasta que al final se presentó Sakura lo que provocó una sonrisita maliciosa por parte de Nit.

- Así que tu eres Sakura... mi primo me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

- **********¬¬********** Nit.

- ******^^****** ¿A sí?- Contestó la pobre.

- ¿Que pasa? Si en Hong Kong estabas todo el día hablando de ella.

- ********************¬¬******************** ¡Nit!

- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón... es tan bonita como decías...

- ******************************¬¬****************************** ¡¡¡NIT!!!- Dijo Shaorán completamente rojo mientras Sakura no sabía donde esconderse.

Pasó el descanso y tuvieron que regresar a las clases, pero a la salida Shaorán invitó a Sakura a pasear y tomar algo ya que quería hablar con ella... a solas.

- Muchas gracias, Shaorán.- Dijo cuando le dio el refresco.

- De nada.- Dijo muy nervioso.

De un principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, miraban el refresco sin mover ni un solo músculo, echando pequeñas miradas furtivas a su acompañante, temiendo que al más mínimo movimiento desapareciese como si de una ilusión se tratase.

- ¿Te vas...? ¿Te vas a quedar o tendrás que volver?- Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

- No lo sé.- Respondió Shaorán.- Pero lo que sí sé es que no te volveré a dejar.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. He vuelto por ti, porque te quiero.

- Yo... yo también te quiero Shaorán... Aquel día en el aeropuerto... no me atreví a decírtelo y por carta o por teléfono... no me pareció adecuado hacerlo.

- **********O_O********** ¿En... en serio?

- *****^^***** Sí. ¿Sabes? Estaba ahorrando para poder ir a Hong Kong, y decírtelo.

- Sakura... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Ah? ********************O_O******************** Yo... esto... sí, me encantaría.

Mientras en otro sitio, Kero y Nit caminaban de camino a casa de la segunda, ya que el primero se había ofrecido y hablaban muy animadamente.

- Bueno... es aquí.- Dijo al llegar a un edificio.

- Pero... sí esta es la casa del mocoso.- O_O

- ¿Mocoso? Te refieres a Shaorán.

- Esto... bueno... perdona... yo...- **********^^**********

- Tranquilo... ya estaba avisada... él me lo dijo. ¿Quieres subir y tomar un poco de té?

- Pues... me encantaría ^^

Subieron arriba y encontraron a Wei que enseguida les sirvió un té y un trozo de pastel.

- Y dime, Lao... ¿Tienes...? ¿Tienes... novio?

- No, no tengo. Y llámame Nit.

- ^^

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

- ¿Yo?- O_O

- Sí, tú.

- Yo... yo no, que va.

- Pues es raro... porque eres un chico muy guapo.

- ******************************************O_O********************************** Esto... yo... creo que me tengo que ir... seguro que Sakura o mi tío ya han vuelto... y bueno... pues yo... no quiero preocuparlos.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí, esto... bueno adiós... hasta mañana Lao... digo Nit.

Y Kero se marchó de la casa más rojo que un farolillo de Navidad tanto que cualquiera podía haber pensado que se había manchado la cara de pintura roja. Además iba realmente distraído, tanto que pasó por al lado de Sakura y Shaorán (que iban de la mano) y ni cuenta se dio.

- Oye Sakura... ¿Ese no era Kero?

- Sí que lo era, aunque tenía la cara muy roja.

- Que raro.

- Bueno, Shaorán... me voy, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Sakura.

Sakura salió corriendo para ver si podía alcanzar a Kero y casi lo consigue... ya estaba por hacerlo cuando entró en la casa. Al hacerlo ella, escuchó la puerta de la habitación del guardián al cerrarse. Ya iba a ver que pasaba cuando...

- ¡Ehhh! ¡Monstruo! ¿Que le pasa al peluche? (A pesar de los años que ya tenía forma humana, Touya le seguía llamando peluche)

- No lo sé, yo estaba paseando cuando lo vi pasar corriendo y vine para ver que le pasaba.

- Mejor será que lo dejes, Sakura, tenía una mirada muy especial.- Dijo el señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Una mirada?

- Sí, la misma que tú.

- ¿?- Touya y Sakura

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Ya he vuelto, Wei.

- No está, ha salido a comprar.- Contestó Nit con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y esa cara?

- Digamos que he pasado una tarde muy agradable, junto a una compañía agradable.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- He estado con Keroberos y es tal y como me lo describió.

- ¿Con Keroberos?

- Sí, aunque se marchó de una forma algo brusca después de un pequeño comentario mío.

- ¿Cual?

- Le pregunté si tenía novia y le dije que era muy guapo. Ji, ji, ji.

- Nit (^^U) y eso que al principio parecías tímida, pero... ¡Un momento! ¿¡Por qué dijiste eso en la clase!?

- ¿Eso?

- ¡Lo de Sakura!

- Lo lamento... lo hice para facilitarle las cosas, mi señor Shaorán... si me he equivocado yo...

- No pasa nada, la verdad es que funcionó.

- Ya le ha pedido a Sakura que sea su novia.

- Si ^^

- ¡Felicidades, mi señor Shaorán! ¡Será muy feliz!

- Lo soy Nit, lo soy, pero ahora es hora de trabajar... venga vamos al estudio...

- Sí, mi señor Shaorán.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo Sakura al entrar muy contenta.

- Buenos días.- Dijo Kero detrás.

- Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Kero.

- Buenos días Tomoyo.

- Vaya Sakura, pareces muy contenta. ¿Que te ha pasado algo interesante?

- Déjame que te cuente...

- Buenos días.- Dijeron dos voces detrás de ella.

- Buenos días, Shaorán.- Le dijo Sakura con una deslumbrante sonrisa.- ¡Ah! Buenos días Lao.

- Buenos días Sakura.

- Buenos días Kinomoto, por favor llámame Nit.

- Pues tú llámame Sakura.

- Buenos días Kero.- Le dijo Nit al ver al guardián.

- Bue... Buenos días.

El día pasó sin novedades (me refiero a que apareciese algún tipo de magia o desastre que combatir) y todos se enteraron de la relación de Shaorán y Sakura.

A la salida.

- ¡¡Nit!!- Dijo Kero cuando salían- ... esto yo... bueno... mañana los chicos han quedado en dar una vuelta todo el día... y me preguntaba si... si tú....

- Claro que me gustaría ir.

- Bien... pues hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente se reunieron todos en la estación de Tomoeda, y al decir todos quiero decir Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaorán, Kero y Nit y comenzaron a pasear por Tokio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Sakura?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Mi madre y mis hermanas van a venir dentro de unos días aquí a Japón.

- ¿En...en serio?

- Sí, y me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a recogerlas.

- Por... por supuesto.

Y al cabo de unos días llegaron la madre y hermanas de Shaorán, que venían a conocer a Sakura, ahora que era la novia del muchacho.

Pasaron unos días y luego volvieron a Hong Kong aunque antes de irse dijeron algo que llenó de angustia a Sakura.

- "Adiós hijo. Ya sabes cuando debes regresar"

Shaorán debía regresar a Hong Hong y empezó a entristecerse pero una frase llenaba su mente, la frase que dijo Li en la cafetería... "No sé si me quedaré, pero si sé que no te volveré a dejar" y con estos pensamientos fueron pasando los días, las semanas, y los meses, y mientras Kero y Nit cada vez estaban más... unidos.

- Sakura.- Le dijo un día al regresar a casa de un paseo con Nit.

- ¿Que quieres, Kero?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Venga, ¿Que no lo estamos haciendo ya?

- Yo... me refiero a solas.- Dijo mientras Touya, Yukito y el Sr. Kinomoto quedaban algo desconcertados, tanto como la misma Sakura.

- Bien... vamos a mi cuarto.

Ya dentro del cuarto...

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno... yo... es que estoy muy confuso.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Es que bueno... yo... con Nit... me siento muy bien y muy a gusto... hace que me ponga muy contento y siempre pienso en ella y bueno... me doy cuenta que eso no es lo que siento por ti o por Tomoyo o por el resto de chicas que son mis amigas y... yo... quería saber...

- ¿Sí?- Dijo Sakura oliéndose la pregunta.

- ¿Que sentías por el mocoso antes de saber que le querías?

- Pues yo creía que una amistad.

- ¿Y como supiste que le querías?

- Por mi carta, Kero. La carta se creó por mis sentimientos... y eso hizo que me diese cuenta. ¿Es que acaso te has enamorado?

- No lo sé.

- Mira... vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo te dejo la carta y me dices que es lo que sientes al pensar en ella.

Así se hizo y Kero se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de la prima de Li.

- Creo que deberías hablar con ella y decírselo... pero le tendrías que decir algo más.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, y tú sabes el qué.

**************************************************************************************************

Sakura llamó al timbre de la casa de su novio, le había pedido que fuese esta tarde que era muy importante y la maestra de cartas estaba muy preocupada.

- Bienvenida, señorita Sakura. El joven la espera.- Dijo Wei mientras él salía.

- ¿Dónde va, Wei? ¿Que no se va a quedar?

- No, señorita, el joven me lo ha pedido.

- ¿?

Sakura entró a la casa y casi se queda muda... porque lo que vio fue un gran terreno de campo abierto con muchos árboles de cerezo y muchas flores. Entonces le salió al encuentro Shaorán, que la acompañó hasta debajo de un árbol donde estaba todo preparado para un picnic.

- Shaorán... esto...

- ¿Recuerdas que estaba trabajando en una magia?

- Sí.

- Bien, este es el resultado de parte de esa magia.

-Es precioso.

- Disfrutemos del día.

- Sí.

Pasaron la tarde muy contentos... merendando, cantando, bañándose (un poquito los pies solo) en un río cercano y ya cuando parecía que iba a anochecer... Shaorán le cogió la mano y depositó un anillo.

- Sakura Kinomoto... ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

- Sha...Shaorán.

- ¿Lo harías?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo abrazándolo.- Pero... todavía estamos en el instituto... si justo llevamos la mitad de 2º de Bachillerato.

- Casémonos cuando acabemos el instituto.

- ^^ Cuando tú quieras.

Entonces una idea pasó por su mente... Kero. Y le explicó todo llevándose una gran sorpresa ante lo que su novio le reveló.

y en ese mismo momento en casa de Sakura, Kero estaba hablando con Nit acerca de sus sentimientos.

- Nit... yo me he dado cuenta de que... bueno, eres muy importante para mí y me he dado cuenta... de que yo... te quiero. Me... me... me he enamorado de ti.

- ¿En serio?^^ Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, me di cuanta nada más te vi sentado en tu pupitre el primer día... me gustaste desde el primer momento.

- O_O ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Pero yo... debo decirte algo importante.

- ¿El qué?

- es que yo... yo... yo no soy humano. En realidad soy un guardián cuyo auténtico aspecto es el de un león. Solo soy... magia.- Dijo Kero antes de transformarse.- Comprendo si ya no me quieres.

- ¡Que tonto! ¡Si ya lo sabía!

- O_O

- ¿¡Que te crees que soy yo!? yo también soy una guardiana.- Dijo Nit antes que una alas de dragón plateadas envolviesen su cuerpo.

Cuando estas se retiraron dejaron ver a una leona de pelaje color negro azabache y ojos gris-plata. Tenía una impresionante gema verde en el pecho y un collar con pequeñas gemas del mismo color, además llevaba tres anillos de cuarzo blanco en la cola.

- O_O ¿Nit?

- ^^ ¿Lo ves? Somos iguales.

- Pero... ¿Cómo?

- Fue creada por mi señor Shaorán cuando comenzó a crear sus cartas, una vez creó las cartas de los elementos y la carta "Esperanza" y "Recuerdos" me creó a mí, como bestia del sello... ¿Te gusto bajo este aspecto?

- Estás... estás preciosa... pero ¿por qué el mocoso... digo Shaorán te hizo con forma femenina?

- ^^ porque pensó que podíamos ser compañeros.

- ¿Com...compañeros?

- ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?

- Me parece la mejor idea que ha tenido el mocoso en toda su vida.

- ¿Sí?^^

- Nit, ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?

- ¡Hasta que al fin lo preguntas!

Desde un árbol Sakura y Shaorán lo observaban todo con una sonrisa. Ellos se acababan de comprometer e iban a pasar toda su vida juntos ¿Qué menos que también sus guardianes comenzasen una vida en común?

Fin

Notas Autora: Bueno... ante todo ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Nit Lao es un personaje que yo me he inventado así que os agradecería que si alguien quiere utilizarlo me lo diga, el resto pertenece a las Clamp. La razón por la que he hecho una continuación es porque no me gustaba la idea que Sakura como Kero se quedasen solos (Sakura cuando se marchase Shaorán y Kero porque no pudiese tener pareja por ser un guardián). La carta Esperanza es distinta a la carta de la 2ª película, ya que esta nace de ese mismo sentimiento de Shaorán y tiene la capacidad de mantener viva las esperanzas de las personas además de darles una pequeña ayuda para que se cumplan. y la carta Recuerdos es una auténtica creación mía, sirve para hacer evocar los recuerdos de las personas y materializarlos.

Para cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia enviádmelo a Khari18@hotmail.com.

Un besito.

Khari


End file.
